


Never Let Me Go

by ixsmellxapples



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Secret Relationship, You've been warned lol, also there is snow bashing that i won't apologize for ok, and how it all effects them, and it assumes that Regina and Emma have been together secretly for a while, takes place post killing Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixsmellxapples/pseuds/ixsmellxapples
Summary: Regina has pulled their intertwined fingers into her lap. A fruitless attempt to give some warmth back into them. Her coffee is long forgotten. “I want everyone to know.”“Because you want to be with me or because you want to get back at Snow?” Emma asks as she rests her head on Regina’s shoulder. She is exhausted. It has been some really long days. Weeks. And this woman gives her strength that has been previously unknown to Emma.“Both.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Florence + the Machine song of the same name, btw. Comments and kudos make an author happy, even for a 7 years old story :P

\--- 

“Don’t talk to me.” Regina’s words are harsh but lack a certain conviction. She cannot look at the newcomer. Instead, she chooses to keep looking straight ahead. The water soothes her pained mind. The chill prominent in the air distracts her from her hurting heart. The sound of small waves meeting the dock somehow reminds her that she is still alive and breathing. And her mother -  _ gone _ .

“Regina...”

“Are you deaf or really just that stupid? Go away or I will crush your heart. Or your mother’s. Maybe both.” The brunette’s words are meant to cut deeply, drive the other woman away, but instead, she takes another step closer.

“Regina,” Emma tries again but is interrupted another time.

“Don’t. Just don’t. I cannot listen to another speech that excuses Snow White’s actions. Just spare me, please.” The brunette still cannot bring herself to look at the woman standing next to her. Who has been there through it all. “Just go.” Her voice is desperate now. Fury rises once again in Regina’s chest when Emma Swan actually has the audacity to sit down next to her on the bench; offering a warm cup of coffee in her outstretched hand. Only now the former queen turns her head, but not to look at the blonde but to look at the coffee. Pondering what it means. Pondering if she can swallow her pride or not. After a few seconds, Regina takes it. “Thanks.”

“What Mary Margaret... Snow,” Emma corrects herself, “did was wrong.”

Regina glances briefly at the other woman only to find her staring out into the water. “Did you know?”

“Of course  _ not _ , Regina.” Emma’s voice is calm when she speaks, but full of determination. “Leading people on and to give them false hope only to crush it later on is the worst thing you can possibly do. No one deserves that.”

The brunette believes her. Without any solid reason other than that Emma has been with her. Loved her. Some of her rage and fury clouding her brain subsides in knowing that at least Emma didn’t know. That she wasn’t part of that plan.

“I’m so sorry about Cora,” the blonde offers, now actually looking at the brunette next to her. “I really am.”

“At least Storybrooke is rid of one wicked witch.”

To Emma, Regina sounds entirely defeated and broken. “And another child has lost a mother. It sucks.”

“So eloquent, dear.” Regina pauses, a sigh escaping her lips. “But yes, it does.”

Reaching out, her palm turned upwards, Emma offers her hand to Regina. Leaving the decision to take it or leave it to the brunette. It does somewhat surprise her when Regina actually does lace their fingers. The brunette’s fingers still hold traces of the warmth offered by the coffee cup. It almost burns Emma’s frozen ones, but letting go is not an option. Letting go of Regina Mills has never been an option. “I’m so sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have trusted Gold and his magic. I should have trusted my instincts. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you here alone.”

Regina says nothing to this, just silently accepts the apology with a barely visible nod. “So... Neal?”

Emma can hear the fear in Regina’s voice. It’s subtle. But to her, it is so evidently there like the wind cutting into both their skin. Her fingers tighten around Regina’s in comfort. “He got me into jail.” She says it as if this would explain everything.

“I tried to kill you. Repeatedly.”

“Details.” Emma trails off, falls silent for a while. “He betrayed me,” Emma starts suddenly. “You never did. I always knew what I was getting myself into with you. Even our fights. You never betrayed my trust.” This is why she is here. Not with Neil and Henry trying to gain back her son’s favor. She knows Henry will come around. Will forgive her. Just like he will forgive Regina.

“So where does this leave us, dear?”

The blonde looks away again, watching the ripples of water for several moments. “I am still yours if you’ll have me, Regina.” Emma takes a deep breath as if to calm her nerves before looking back at Regina. She finds these brown eyes looking directly back into her own and the gaze is almost too much. Almost. But she doesn’t want anyone else and if getting a second chance with Regina means she needs to endure this piercing look deep down into her soul, then so be it. “I’ve been a fool.”

“That you certainly have been.” No matter Regina’s words, her voice is soft. Almost gentle. “But you’re here now.”

“I’m not leaving. Not again.”

“I believe you.” It’s Regina’s turn to squeeze Emma’s fingers in a gesture of comfort. Sometimes it is surprising she is still capable of such an act of empathy. But she supposes that that is Emma’s fault. And Henry’s. “Emma?”

“Yeah?” Only now Emma is aware that she has scooted closer to Regina so their bodies are touching at every possible place in their current position. They have never sat so close. Not in public. Not when people could see. And briefly, the blonde wonders when she has stopped caring at all what everyone else may think that she, the savior, Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, cares for the supposedly Evil Queen. Even loves her. And she does. She does love her.

Regina has pulled their intertwined fingers into her lap. A fruitless attempt to give some warmth back into them. Her coffee is long forgotten. “I want everyone to know.”

“Because you want to be with me or because you want to get back at Snow?” Emma asks as she rests her head on Regina’s shoulder. She is exhausted. It has been some really long days. Weeks. And this woman gives her strength that has been previously unknown to Emma.

“Both.” The answer is quick and honest. Regina is done lying. Especially to Henry. To Emma. They’re all the family she has left. And she isn’t even sure she hasn’t already lost Henry. “It’s both. But I’m done hiding. What we have is screwed up, yes. But it works. It  _ works. _ And when I am with you the darkness in my chest feels a little lighter.” Regina turns her head to kiss the top of Emma’s head affectionately. “If Snow White happens to be shocked and outraged by the fact that I love her daughter then this is just a bonus.”

Emma actually cannot help but chuckle at Regina’s words, cuddling further into her side as a result. “I love you, too, Regina.” The blonde falls silent. She’s serious again before she continues. “Do you wanna kill her?”

“Yes.”

The blonde has expected the answer and just nods in acknowledgment. “But you won’t.” It is not a question.

“But I won’t,” Regina agrees.

“Because you have changed.” Emma doesn’t wait for a reply. She turns her upper body towards Regina and kisses her gently. The touch of their lips warms them both more than any source of heat ever could. Lifting her free hand Emma gingerly cups Regina’s cheek whilst they lock their lips again. The blonde continues to kiss the other woman until she is certain warmth has returned into both their bodies. Then, slowly, she pulls back and stands. She never lets go of the brunette’s hand. Carefully tugs her upwards too until they are standing front to front. “No matter how they react, Regina, I’m with you.”

“I know, dear.” There is a hint of a smile on Regina’s lips and it reaches her eyes. 

It’s the most beautiful thing Emma has seen in a very long time. She needs to kiss those lips again, quickly, but not without affection.

“Snow will flip,” Regina reminds the woman in her arms again. “Not only her.”

“Snow is too busy feeling bad. Maybe this will shake her out of her self-pity.” Emma releases Regina’s fingers, only to envelop the brunette with her arms pulling her close. “It’s wrong what she did. She was wrong about you. Everyone was wrong about you. Even me. People finally need to see that. This path of vengeance needs to end. It cannot continue or Henry will never be truly safe.” She pauses to place another kiss onto Regina’s lips. “Someone needs to start giving in. Holding out their hand in a peace offering. And since you pride yourself with being the smartest person in town...”

“And rightfully so, “ Regina cuts in with a small smile. “Appealing to my pride, how wicked of you.”

“Is it working?”

“No, dear. I’m sorry to disappoint.” Before Emma can protest, Regina continues with a smile, “I am doing this merely for you and Henry.” And now Regina is pulled into a bear hug. She is shocked by how much strength is residing in Emma’s body judging by the way she clings to the older woman. She returns the embrace immediately. “So much for ‘don’t talk to me’.” Regina only hears mumbled fragments of words, the wind carrying any meaning away when Emma replies. “Sorry, what was that, dear?”

Emma leans away slightly, but not loosening her hold on the brunette. There is a blush on her cheeks that has nothing to do with the cold. “Can I show you off now?”

The expression on Emma’s face, the innocence, the hopefulness, it almost overwhelms the former queen. She never thought that words with such meaning would ever be directed at her again. “There is nothing to show off, Emma.”

“I beg to differ. If nothing else, then I am proud of you. That you managed to pull through. Didn’t give in to revenge.” Emma cups both of Regina’s cheeks this time and pulls her in for a kiss. This one is different. It’s long. Deep. Full of trust and love. A promise to always be there. The blonde only pulls away reluctantly when she hears someone else approach. When she turns to the source of the footsteps Emma gasps. “Henry.” The name is barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry about Cora, mom.” It’s all he says. He does not seem surprised by their embrace nor by their kiss. Sometimes adults forget he has eyes and ears, too. But his voice is soft and full of regret when he speaks. No one should lose their mother like this.

Emma didn’t think she could love this kid any more than she already does.

“I’m sorry about everything. I didn’t want any of that to happen. I didn’t want to hurt you, mom. And I do love you.”

No, Emma was wrong. She loves him infinitely more now. She sees the tears in his eyes and she knows without a doubt that they are reflected in Regina’s. “Come here, kid.” 

Henry almost runs the last distance to both his moms. He more or less smashes into their warm bodies, clinging to their jackets. For once being the little boy he actually is. “I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you, too, baby.” Regina isn’t sure how she found her voice again. She also hasn’t called Henry this in years, but he only clings tighter to them. And now facing the rest of Storybrooke seems like a piece of cake to the brunette. She almost laughs at this ridiculous phrase Emma would have surely used. But then she laughs because for the first time in forever Regina Mills has found happiness.

~*~*~

“I can’t call both of you mom!” Henry exclaims in realization. They have gone home after their reunion. Henry’s actual home. Regina’s mansion. 

Somewhere along the way, this mansion has become a second home to Emma as well. She smiles at their son before glancing at the woman next to her on the couch.

“It would be too confusing, I just realized!” The boy is still so excited to have his family back together, that even though he had been reading his favorite book (not the fairytale book, no), his two moms was all he could think about.

There is the glint of humor in her eyes when Regina replies, “I’m sure I’d be fine, but Emma is so easily confused.”

“Hey!” The blonde is about to reach out and gently slap Regina’s upper arm in retaliation, but her hand stops mid-air. The woman she loves has suffered enough physical abuse in her life no matter how playful her intention might have been. “Not fair. I wouldn’t be confused. But,” she continues even though the brunette opens her mouth to counter, “Regina here has been your mom for all your life so I think she deserves to be called that again. Me? You just call me something else.” Now Emma is looking at Henry, but from the corner of her eye she can see the grateful look on Regina and she knows she has finally done something right.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I’ll figure something out!” In his excitement, Henry jumps up from his position in front of the fireplace and runs over to hug his mom again. He has missed being able to do that so dearly. “I’ll get ready for bed, mom. It’s getting late.” It’s not really, but he wants to give his mothers some time alone. “I’ll be up in my room.” Before running off, he hugs Emma with a wink.

“He’s happy.” Regina’s voice sounds surprised.

“Of course he is, Regina. He is back in his childhood home. Back with his  _ mom _ . He loves you, you know that. Being here with you again is his happy ending.” When Emma turns to look at the older woman she is taken aback to see her crying. Even with tears silently falling down her cheeks, her eyes already reddening, Emma finds that the former mayor is absolutely breathtaking. She says as much in a whisper.

“You’re impossible, Miss Swan. And deluded.”

Regina’s eyes give the hidden smile away and Emma moves from her spot to wrap her arms around the brunette and hold her close. The Sheriff finds that at first Regina is almost stiff in her arms, but only for a second. After that, she buries her face in Emma’s hair, clings to her. Emma feels the warm tears on her neck and shoulder after a minute or two while Regina grieves for her mother. The blonde isn’t planning to let go. Her position isn’t comfortable, her back already protesting, but she finally understands what it means to be the Savior. She has never been meant to save the town or everyone’s happy endings. She is saving the one who needs saving the most. 

The Evil Queen.

And God forbid, she loves that woman. With all her stubbornness and arrogance. With all the temper and hurt. At least they are broken and screwed up together. She has never wanted a perfect prince charming. Neither a perfect princess, for that matter.

Emma says nothing while she holds the other woman in her arms. Rocks her gently. There is no other comfort she can give and she hopes it is enough. Time passes, how much Emma doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter. The tears have stopped falling a while ago, her shoulder already dry again, that's how she knows. But Regina hasn’t moved from her position, face nuzzled into the crook of Emma’s neck. One hand is gently caressing the brunette’s back, the other is combing through Regina’s hair. 

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina’s voice is shaky and small, but it sounds a little more like the one she used to have before her mother ruined her. Broke her. She is finally actually free of that burden. Still not having moved from her position Regina presses her lips against the skin of Emma’s neck. “I’ve... I’ve never had anyone to just hold me.” The admission is even quieter, she almost expects pity, something she doesn’t want nor deserves, but she should have known better.

“But I’m here now. I’m just as stubborn as you. I’ll keep annoying you with these silly attempts to be there for you at all times until we are both more wrinkly than Granny.” Her words have the desired effect. Regina’s breath from chuckling against her skin is causing goosebumps all over her body. She tightens her embrace on the brunette briefly before pulling back. “How are you?” She almost feels silly for asking, but she has to anyway.

“Better.” Regina nods, the corner of her mouth lifting when the fact settles into her mind that she really does. The fact that Emma implies being willing to grow old with the brunette together hasn’t escaped her attention either. “I feel better.” The tender touch with which Emma wipes the remaining streaks of tears away surprises the former queen. Turning her head slightly she kisses Emma’s palm.

Both women are startled from their moment when there is a knock on the front door.

Emma frowns. “Are you expecting someone?” Regina gives her a look that says you-got-to-be-kidding-me-Miss-Swan and she lifts her hands in defense. “All right, all right. My bad.” The Sheriff has a hard time not protesting when Regina starts to move away, already missing the warmth provided by the other woman.

Chuckling Regina gets up, albeit a little reluctantly, walking towards the door. Knowing her current reputation in town she probably should have checked beforehand who would be on the other side, but her mind is still hazy from the most recent events. And so she doesn’t.

“What have you done with Emma?!”

Snow White. Of course, it had to be Snow White. Accusing her of murder or something the like. Yet again. Regina merely rolls her eyes. “Good evening to you, too, Snow.” 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~

“Where is Emma? What have you done to her?! She’s been gone all day! And no trace of Henry either!” To Snow’s credit, she has come alone, no angry mob behind her crying and shouting for Regina’s death. 

Taking a calming breath Regina simply raises her eyebrow. “Why would I know where your daughter is? But Henry is surely with her.”

“She said she was going to look for you after we... fought...”

“How dare you show up on my doorstep after you killed my mother?” Regina’s voice is strangely calm. Composed. Her stance is rigid. Nothing even remotely indicates that the brunette has been crying and bearing her heart just a minute ago. All emotions gone from her face.

“I am looking for my  _ daughter _ !” Snow is almost scared by Regina’s demeanor, but she tries to keep it hidden.

“Let’s assume that Miss Swan is here, Snow. What makes you think I’d just release her? Having faith in my goodness, your majesty?” The use of the title is mocking. It surprises even Regina herself though how in control she is. It would be so simple to snap with her fingers and choke Snow White until death claimed her. But the urge isn’t there. The former mayor finds that curious, but chooses to ignore that for now.

“Just give me back my daughter!”

“Oh, Snow... do you have a death wish? Is your guilty conscience driving you into the arms of your enemy?” Judging by the expression the other woman is giving her Regina’s assumption is rather spot on. “So typical.” Regina is hesitant, not sure what to do. On the one hand, she is more than eager to see Snow’s face when she witnesses her mortal enemy and daughter kiss tenderly. But on the other, Emma is more important than any satisfaction she might gain from that.

“Is she here?” Snow prods again, just barely stopping herself from forcing her way into the house.

Regina turns her head, locking her gaze with Emma who is hidden from view. There is a silent conversation that ends with Regina nodding and Emma walking up to the door.

“Emma! Thank Goodness, you’re all right!” Snow moves in for a hug, but Emma just takes a step backward, closer to Regina.

“Of course I am all right, Snow. What did you expect?”

“Just... she is  _ evil _ , Emma! She wanted to kill you!” Snow is pressing one hand to her chest in a fruitless attempt to calm her nerves, the other is gesturing wildly towards the former queen. Being so close to Regina, who watches the scene unfold so stoically calm, scares her.

Emma is just mostly unimpressed with Snow’s tantrum. They have had this conversation before. Oh, so many times. Especially in the last few days. “She didn’t kill Archie. Regina was actually trying to change. She made an effort that none of you were willing to acknowledge. And even I was stupid enough to trust Gold’s little magic trick.”

“It was your magic!” Snow insists.

“He gave us that dreamcatcher, Snow. It was  _ his _ . For all I know he could have tampered with it.” Unconsciously the blonde was leaning further towards Regina, moving protectively between the two brunettes. But it’s not Emma’s intention to shield her mother, quite the opposite in fact.

“But he didn’t! What Pongo saw was real!” Snow is tempted to stomp her foot onto the floor but catches herself in time from this childish act.

“Pongo is a  _ dog _ ! Besides, Pongo loves Regina. He wouldn’t have growled at her. I should have known, but I was blinded. By you. I am done with that, Snow.”

Snow is shocked, eyes wide. “What do you mean?”

“I am so done with pretending that I don’t care about Regina. Done pretending that I don’t understand her. It’s no excuse, but dammit, I can  _ understand _ . I know why she made certain choices. If it had been me then I surely would have cursed all your hypocritical asses to Storybrooke as well! Regina’s not evil.” Talking about the former mayor as if she weren’t present is too strange to Emma and so she just turns around. “You’re not evil. You’re the victim of your life and the people who should have been there for you. Who should have loved and protected you? You’re a victim like everyone else.” The blonde pauses briefly, taking a breath. “Yes, you’ve screwed up. You  _ are  _ screwed up, but so am I. It so easily could have been me.” Tears threaten to fall, but Emma doesn’t allow it. She merely takes a step closer. “I mean it, Regina. I’m with you now.”

Briefly glancing at Snow who is shocked into complete silence Regina ponders her next move. Eventually, she gives in to her feelings, takes a step closer sighing softly when Emma’s arms wrap around her frame again. “You don’t know half of the story,” Regina whispers, not trusting her voice. Hiding her face against Emma’s neck is the only way she can block out Snow being witness to this scene.

“I’m more than willing to listen.” Bringing one hand into Regina’s hair to tenderly massage her scalp Emma turns her head and kisses the top of the other woman’s head.

“What is this? Regina, what have you done to my daughter?!” Snow almost shrieks the question, but before she can get an answer from the other brunette Snow feels a sharp pain on her cheek, stumbling backward ever so slightly from the force of the slap.

“Stop it!” Emma is seething. It occurs to her that slapping her mother out of the blue might not be appropriate at all, but she has had enough. “Just shut up, Snow! Regina has been nothing but civil, would you please stop these accusations and insults? There is no need whatsoever.” Emma’s eyes land on Snow’s already red cheek, if she looks closely the blonde can even see her fingers imprinted. She shouldn’t receive satisfaction from that, but somehow she does. 

“Em-Emma... I don’t understand...”

Tears are visible on Snow’s cheeks, but Emma can’t bring herself to feel pity. “It’s quite easy, Snow. I love Regina. I’m  _ in _ love with her. I actually have been for a while.”

Snow’s eyes grow wide, but she knows better than to open her mouth again.

“And I’m not willing to ignore my feelings anymore.”

“This is not acceptable, Emma! I cannot condone this!” It bursts from Snow. So much for keeping quiet.

It’s strange to Regina that she feels guilty. Seeing Emma fight with her mother because of her makes her want to run away, to apologize. But the slap across Snow’s face also makes her heart swell. Regina cannot remember the last time someone has tried to protect her honor. Possibly no one ever has. Her thoughts are interrupted though when she suddenly hears Emma laugh. Loudly. A frown appears on her own forehead. Snow looks like she suspects Emma to be insane.

“I neither need nor want your acceptance of my love, Snow. I’m nearly 30! You have no say in my life. You have lost that the day you gave me away, no matter the reason.”

“But we did that to give you-”

“My best chance, yes I know. Didn’t quite work out, but in the long run, I’m grateful.” Emma turns to look at Regina to leave no doubt as to why she is, then her attention is back on Snow. “I suggest you leave now.”

Snow stares. Shocked and hurt. Angry. She swallows hard before she replies, “very well. When will you be home?”

“Henry and I will stay here tonight.” Emma wants to fully move in, get away from her doting parents. Especially now that she is furious with Snow, but she would never dare to just assume she is welcome again already in the Mills’ mansion. “Now, leave. Please.”

Emma closes the door right into Snow’s face, not caring about the reply she and Regina both are about to hear. There is a brief protesting sound that strangely sounds like Emma’s name, but then there are footsteps and Snow White is gone. The blonde lets out a sigh with her forehead still resting against the cool front door. She remains like that for a while longer, seemingly frozen. Slapping her mother has felt good, but hardly did anything to rid herself off of all her pent up frustration regarding her parents. The cooling surface helps her to ground herself, to get her emotions back in line. All the while she feels Regina behind herself, motionless just the same. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to relax her tensed back muscles Emma turns around. “Well, that went well.” The reply she gets is something Emma has not expected at all.

“I’m sorry.”

The blonde tilts her head in question, confused. “Sorry? What are you sorry for?”

“You fought with your mother because of me. I’m sorry. Maybe you should have just gone home with them...” Regina’s voice is quiet, almost fragile, as she speaks. Nothing like the mayor Emma has loved to argue with.

Taking another step closer Emma shakes her head. Her arms loop around Regina’s waist to hold her gently. “I argued with my mother because she is an ignorant brat sometimes and I cannot deal with that.” The blonde’s voice is soothing, nothing like it has been just a minute ago. “It’s not you who should be sorry, but Mary Margaret... Snow, I guess. She is acting out of line, even though I do have to admit that the news was quite a lot to take in.” With a careful smile, Emma pulls Regina even closer, lets their lips briefly touch. “Besides, I  _ am  _ home.”

A lump forms in Regina’s throat, her emotions building up. It’s hard to keep her tears at bay but succeeds in the end. “You mean here?” It makes the brunette proud when her voice does not audibly crack and so she leans in, kissing along Emma’s jawline. 

“Wherever you and Henry are.” Now a single tear does escape Regina’s eyelids, but Emma kisses it away tasting the salt on her lips afterward. “Don’t cry, ‘Gina.”

Regina is at a loss at what to say. No one has ever quite loved her like that. Maybe not even Daniel, she isn’t sure. They were young and what did they know about love, really. Right now she cannot think of him, her thoughts all filled by a certain blonde in her arms. So instead of using words, the brunette presses her lips against Emma’s again pouring all her gratefulness and love into it hoping that it comes close to what she is feeling. “Storybrooke will be enraged,” Regina says after several minutes of comfortable silence, her head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. They still haven’t moved away from the front door, just content right there.

“Yep.”

“Your mother will most likely convince them that you are under some sort of curse.”

“Yep.”

Regina raises an eyebrow. “And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope.”

“Exactly  _ how _ does that not bother you?!” Regina exclaims but is softly shushed by Emma reminding her of Henry upstairs. “But, seriously. Emma, this is a worrying prospect.”

“Yep.”

“Emma!”

The blonde chuckles and kisses the tip of Regina’s nose. “Sorry, but... honestly? I know that this is the most likely future, but I’ve got you. I’m safe with you. If anyone can protect me it is you. And should they have the audacity to come after you I will show them what their Savior is capable of.”

“You shouldn’t take that so lightly, darling.” Regina’s head feels heavy so she lowers it back onto Emma’s shoulder again inhaling her scent eagerly. Leather. Coffee. Possibly strawberries. And definitely cinnamon. Maybe she will start liking cinnamon after all.

Tightening her arms around Regina Emma replies calmly, “I’m not. But I trust you, ‘Gina. As long as you keep proving to them that you have changed they have no grounds to go against you.”

“I have done enough to be sentenced to death. I have been. And maybe I should be. If they wanted they could do so in a heartbeat.” The former queen gently kisses Emma’s neck as she feels the blonde tense.

“They won’t. I won’t let them do it, and you know that. You’re still Henry’s mom and you have raised him well. You have  _ changed _ . You deserve this second chance, not death.” A shiver runs through Emma’s body when she thinks about losing Regina. It’s not an option. It has never been. Not even when they still have been at each other’s throats constantly. “And maybe, for once, you could not complain about how I plan to save your life, all right?” It’s an attempt to lighten the mood and judging by Regina’s chuckle it works. 

Lifting her head Regina kisses the corner of Emma’s mouth with a smile; one that reaches her eyes. She moves from Emma’s embrace before taking the blonde’s hand, lacing their fingers. Regina leads the way silently, thinking that maybe it is more comfortable snuggled up on the couch than in front of the door. Once there, Regina sits kicking her shoes off of her feet so she can lift them onto the couch. 

Emma seems amused. Despite everything, despite knowing this vulnerable and tender Regina... a relaxed Regina is something she has rarely seen. Her eyebrows go up to her hairline when the brunette parts her legs slightly, petting the space newly created with her palm indicating for Emma to sit. “As you wish, my queen.” The blonde gets rid of her own boots before settling down between Regina’s legs, her back snuggly pressed against Regina’s front. Closing her eyes Emma finally allows herself to relax, forces her muscles to loosen with the help of several deep breaths. Arms encircle her waist, Regina’s right hand sneaking under her shirt to caress bare skin. “If I were a cat, I’d be purring.”

“Well, dear, I’m rather glad you are not a cat.”

“You think you’re so funny, do you?” Emma asks chuckling while trying to get a glimpse of the other woman by turning her head.

“You’re laughing.” Regina points out, matter of factly. “So I’d say, yes.”

“Remind me again why I love you?” Emma asks while she shifts around so she is lying on her stomach, chin resting on Regina’s chest.

Shaking her head Regina’s face is suddenly rather serious. “I have not a single clue as to why you would ever love me. Why anyone would for that matter.”

All humor is gone from Emma’s face, replaced by honesty and seriousness. “Because, despite everything, you have the biggest heart in any human I have ever met. Even though most people in your life have only ever hurt you and put you down and have turned into this strong, intelligent, sarcastic woman. You’re not perfect, far from it. But no one is. I’m not. Not even Snow White is perfect, no matter what everyone else says.” Emma pauses for a moment trying to find appropriate words. “I don’t want perfect. I want you. Just you.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe. I don’t mind.” Emma smiles and then leans in for a tender peck onto Regina’s lips. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops, I kinda forgot to put this up. I apologize o.O'

Emma only wakes slowly, her mind hazy from a deep sleep. It takes several seconds before her eyes and mind can focus on the reason she woke. “Henry? What’s wrong?” When he says nothing but only crosses his arms in front of his chest Emma raises her head slightly. “You’ve got that look down just like Regina... what, Henry?”

“Have you slept here?” His voice seems amused, no matter his expression.

Only now the blonde seems to fully wake up, blinking a few more times. “I... guess... we must have fallen asleep.” Looking down Emma cannot help but smile. Regina is somehow still asleep appearing almost peaceful. They have fallen asleep on the couch and somehow neither of them has woken once during the night. Emma knows that it is most unusual for both of them, but the blonde supposes that being snuggled up in each other’s arms helped them to feel safe. Besides, it had been a long day. “Why are you up, kid?” Emma asks, her voice now a whisper. She is aware that maybe she should move off of the former mayor, but Emma doesn’t want to wake the brunette. And Emma herself is rather comfortable as well.

“Well, I have school?” Henry has a hard time stopping himself from laughing when he sees Emma’s face. “Don’t worry, Emma. I got up in time, ate breakfast, and made lunch for myself. I’m all ready to go and still have some minutes to spare so I thought I’d wake at least you because in theory you still have a job to get to.”

“If I didn’t know any better, dear, I’d say he wasn’t your son.”

Emma is startled to find Regina awake smiling up at her. “No, but clearly he’s got that from you.” Without thinking the blonde places a kiss onto Regina’s lips. “Good morning.”

“Ew, guys, you’re cute and all, but I am still here. Could you please do this in your bedroom like all parents?” But no matter what the boy says, he is smiling as he walks up to his moms kissing each of them on their cheek. “I gotta go. Will you pick me up after school, mom?”

Emma can feel Regina’s heart speeding up at Henry’s suggestion.

“If you want me to, Henry, I’d love to.”

“Great,” he perks up and kisses Regina’s cheek again. “See you later then, mom!” he exclaims before running off to school.

Regina seems stunned into silence, not moving. 

“Regina, you all right?” Emma worries, just cannot help herself. Has she gone too far? Does Regina regret the previous day? Should she have left? All the old insecurities creeping in of not being good enough. But then the brunette looks back at her and sees the happiness there, possibly for the first time so prominent and Emma knows that she doesn’t need to worry. 

Emma knows she should get up, hurry even, but instead she lowers her head back onto Regina’s chest, a smile gracing her lips when she feels arms wrap themselves around her waist to hold her closer. Screw this town. Screw its people. Right now, for once in her life, she feels at home and Emma will savor this moment. The silence settling over the two of them is soothing, just like Regina’s heartbeat. To Emma, there has never been a more reassuring sound. The brunette’s scent, now so familiar, almost lets sleep claim her again and Emma would have let sleep come had there not been a knock on the door. When Emma feels the brunette moving in an attempt to get up the younger woman stops her, her voice sleepy, but gentle. “I think it’s better when I open up. Fewer enemies in town.” Before Regina can protest Emma silences the former mayor with a gentle kiss. “No negotiations on this, love.” The Sheriff has her suspicions anyway on who is disturbing her perfect morning. After placing another kiss onto Regina’s lips Emma gets up.

Watching Emma walk to the door... her hair a tangled mess, clothes wrinkled and disheveled Regina has never seen anything more beautiful. Except for Henry, of course.

Upon reaching the door Emma opens it unceremoniously. What greets her is Snow White, her fist raised to knock again. “What do you want, Snow?” The blonde is almost instantly annoyed. 

“We need to talk, Emma!” Snow’s voice is insisting, she cannot keep the accusation out of her voice.

“We have talked here. Yesterday.” Emma’s eyes flicker to Snow’s cheek, the red mark left by her palm still slightly visible. A strange sense of satisfaction is settling in her stomach and the blonde chooses not to question or dwell on it.

“Emma, you’re my daughter!”

Rolling her eyes, Emma snaps, “Yes, so you keep reminding me, but I have no idea what that has to do with anything.”

“I worry about you!”

“Well, I have been fine for nearly 30 years and when I tell you that I’ll be just fine here then you should trust my judgment, Snow. You shouldn’t be here anyway.”

Snow blushes. “I went to the Station. You weren’t there. I freaked out, Emma. She could have.... what if she...” The queen looks almost lost under Emma’s glare, shifting from one foot to another.

But before either of them can say anything more Emma feels a new source of warmth at her back, her muscles momentarily relaxing. “Snow, if I had any intention of harming Emma then it would have happened by now.” The brunette rests her palm on the blonde’s lower back, offering grounding contact. Exactly why Regina isn’t simply enjoying the show she doesn’t even know herself. But as Emma has said, she is the smartest person in town. Someone has to give in. For Emma and Henry, she would try. “I assure you, no harm will come to her.”

“Well, apologies if I do not believe you, Regina!” Snow almost growls, but just now seems to notice the state the other two women are in. Hair messy (as messy as Regina’s hair would ever get), any remains of makeup long gone, same clothes as last night. Snow frowns. Her eyes taking in their stance, their proximity, Regina’s hand calming her daughter. She knows this position, knows the comfort it provides her whenever she is with David. Somehow this simple scene, this gesture happening so unconsciously between Emma and Regina speaks more to her than any words and arguments ever could. Snow’s gaze is still focused on Regina’s arm as she speaks, “You have slept in your clothes.” It’s a statement, not a question.

Taking the lack of screaming as a good sign Emma replies, “We fell asleep on the couch last night. It was a long day.” The blonde sighs. “Snow, considering everything you have done recently I suggest you leave. You should not come here again.” It surprises her when Snow actually nods.

“All right. But Emma, can we talk? Maybe when you’re at the Station?”

“Lunch at Granny’s.”

“Thanks, Emma.” Snow is fighting an inner battle. Not knowing what to do. Is it better to keep her mouth shut? She’s almost certain an apology, no matter if sincere or not, is welcome. Her eyes land on Regina. And maybe for the first time, she sees a woman who is trying. Trying to be better than her mother. To be  _ good _ . So the queen settles for the truth. “I’m not sorry Cora is dead, Regina.” Her daughter is about to yell at her again, but she merely dismisses her with a hand gesture and for once it works. “I’m glad she is dead. She put us all in mortal danger. My family, Regina. All of us. All of Storybrooke.  _ You _ . So, no... I’m glad we’re rid of this woman.” What now comes is the hard part and Snow lowers her head in shame. “But I  _ am _ sorry for playing you, Regina. I know it’s not worth much and it’s a choice I made. It’s one that I will have to live with somehow. I’m sorry I used your wish for love. And yes, I am saying this because it’ll make me feel better, but it’ll last a minute. No more. I just think it’s time you hear an apology... I...” Snow doesn’t know how to continue. “I’ll see you for lunch.” Without another word she turns and leaves, her head held high but obviously carrying the weight of guilt. She murdered the Queen of Hearts, but she also murdered Regina’s mother. 

Emma and Regina remain standing in the door. The blonde is speechless. Exactly why, how, or when this confrontation has turned into Snow somehow accepting her decision. Apologizing to Regina as well. She turns to look at the brunette, her face unreadable. “Regina?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

“I cannot forgive her.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“Maybe one day.”

“I suppose only time will tell.” Emma snakes her arms around Regina’s body, pulls her close. The door is still open, her display of affection visible to anyone in Storybrooke who was willing to spare a glance. But to hell with them. “Thank you for being there.” She receives a nod, the hint of a smile detectable on Regina’s lips. Emma tightens her arms inevitably pulling the other woman even closer. “How are you?”

“It’s stupid...” The former queen pauses, resting her forehead against Emma’s. “I miss her.”

“Not stupid. Not stupid at all, ‘Gina. You’re allowed to miss her.” Silence settles over them again until Regina breaks it after pulling Emma back inside, kicking the door closed in the process.

“You need a shower before you can go to work.” The brunette tugs at Emma’s shirt. “You’ll also need fresh clothes.”

“I have no time to drive to the apartment and-”

“I never removed the clothes you left here.”

“Still here?”

“Right where you left them, dear.”

“Why in God’s name haven’t you burned them?” Emma’s question is serious. She had been horrible.

“I couldn’t. I wanted to. I couldn’t.” She couldn’t throw the last connection to Emma away. The clothes still smelled of Emma. Her shampoo. Her very own scent. It always tore her heart apart when she smelled it. The idea of never being able to take in her scent has hurt her even more. “I missed you...”

“And I missed you, ‘Gina. I’m sorry I was a bitch.”

“I wasn’t much better.”   
  
“You were trying.  _ Are  _ trying. And succeeding. I’m proud of you.” Emma leans in, kisses the brunette.

“You need to shower. And brush your teeth,” Regina teases.

“I don’t wanna let go.”

“I’ll come with you.”

At the idea of sharing a shower again with the woman she loves, Emma perks up visibly. “I’d like that."


End file.
